


Switching Positions

by Dawolfinside



Series: How Many AUs Can I Stem From One Story?! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawolfinside/pseuds/Dawolfinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek fight once again and Stiles can't stand it anymore. He looks to his best friend for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Positions

"You know what? Fuck you!"

"No thanks. Already did and I hated every single second!"

"That's why you always come back begging and moaning like a cock whore?!"

"It's not my fault you can't keep me satisfied!"

"No, it's  **not**  my fault that the only way to get you to shut up is to shove a cock in your mouth!"

"Y-!" Stiles just cuts off in a wordless rage he feels towards the man standing in front of him. "You know what? I-I'm done! This is clearly not working out for us." At this, Derek's face softens in despair. "Wait, Stiles, you don't mean that-"

"Oh, but I do!" Stiles exclaims, voice wavering a tiny bit. "We fight constantly, so much in fact, that sometimes I don't know the reason, behind it!" Stiles' vision gets blurry. After few seconds that seemed to be hours, Derek spoke again, voice rough, probably  from holding back tears, like the ones threatening to spill from Stiles own eyes. "We can make this thing work." Derek states like he's trying to convince himself more than Stiles.

"I think it's best if I leave now, even better if I never see you again..." Stiles is trying his best to stay strong, but the look on Derek's face just makes him want to run into Derek's arms and whisper  _It's okay,_ and  _I'm so sorry,_ and  _I'll never leave you_ over and over again. Stiles starts backing out of the door and Derek makes no move to stop him, his eyes brimming with tears threatening to spill. Stiles turns around and bounds out of the house and into his Jeep, quickly turning the key and starting his car, exiting the woods. But not before he hears a bone rattling howl of desperation and pain come from inside the house.

That's when Stiles starts sobbing, driving aimlessly with no destination.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

When Stiles finds himself parked in front of his best friend Scott's house. He’s not surprised at all, after all, this is not the first time he's auto-piloted himself to Scott's house. Visions of the day his mother died brings more unnecessary sobs to rack through Stiles body. Stiles gets out of his car and walks onto Scott's porch. Before he can knock, Scott had already opened the door and pulled him into an embrace he didn't even know he needed. Stiles lets out a sigh and puts all of his body weight against Scott who easily catches him, carrying him up to his room where he laid Stiles in the bed next to him with his head on Scott's chest and let him cry all his frustration and despair out. When he calmed down, they both fell into a comfortable slumber.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

When Stiles wakes up, glancing at the clock that says 4 A.M., his body feels like a live wire. He feels completely awake (some parts of his body more than others.) On top of everything, he feels  _horny._  And forgive him, but having a sexy boy in a bed next to him did not help his situation. Scott must have sensed this because he was slowly coming to, much to Stiles' dismay.

"Oh, Stiles... are you okay? You look flushed." Stiles only noticed how hot he felt when Scott’s cool hand was against his cheek, eliciting a very soft moan from the back of his throat. So soft, that no one (who was not a werewolf) would have heard. Scott's nose suddenly flares when precome beads out of Stiles cock, which has been straining for attention ever since he woke up. Stiles finds himself suddenly flipped over with Scott on top of him. "Why do you smell so... good?" Stiles watched his best friend's eyes glow a bright yellow and doesn't think twice (although he should) about attacking Scott's mouth.

It’s all a clash of teeth and tongues until Scott tilts his head just a little to the left and it makes all the difference, cinnamon exploding across Stiles' tongue as he explores the inside of Scott's mouth. Scott is rutting against Stiles crotch like his life depends on it, it’s impossibly good but  _not enough._  Scott seems to get this as he makes an abrupt stop to tear both his and Stiles underwear off in a blink of an eye.

Stiles' cock springs free and he immediately bucks up seeking friction. Scott does him one better and turns himself around, head facing the foot of the bed and his hot breath, skittering over Stiles' dick, making him shudder in arousal. Stiles also takes into account Scott's dick, which is currently dangling in his face. He can't think any longer when the wet heat of Scott's mouth suctions the head of Stiles' member. As he gasps, Stiles mouth is filled with Scott's cock. He immediately adjusts and sucks hard on the head, then engulfs it down to the hilt. He pulls back as a sudden moan builds deep in his chest. The taste of pre-come fills his mouth and he eagerly swallows it. Whatever Scott is doing down there is amazing because the familiar build up is beginning in his balls.

"Gonna come" Stiles removes his mouth long enough to say, then goes back to deep throating the other boy (and quite well he might add, he only coughed once.) Scott moans and lifts up, removing his mouth from Stiles cock and his from Stiles mouth his. Stiles thinks he might regret their recent actions only to be relieved by the sound of lube squirting into Scott's palm. When Scott puts a finger up to Stiles entrance and he hisses at the unfamiliar touch (because even though they had had been dating for a year, Derek never actually  _fucked_  him, never going past a blowjob or hand job. So, technically Scott will be Stiles' first and he's okay with that.)

When Scott's finger nudges his prostate, Stiles almost comes right then and there.  _How did he find it so quickly?_  He works the finger in and out repeatedly, hitting Stiles' prostate occasionally, making Stiles see stars. He adds a second finger, scissoring and stretching. After several minutes, Stiles body finally relaxes and rocks back on Scott's fingers, moaning and begging for more. Scott removed his fingers and before Stiles can protest, Scott lays down under Stiles and positions him so he can feel Scott's rock hard cock nudging his virgin hole.

He lets Stiles do the honors and slowly descends on his best friend’s dick, hissing again through clenched teeth at the slight pain, despite the care Scott put into preparing him. When Scott is fully inside of him, he pauses, getting used to the intrusion, stretching the walls of his ass impossibly. "God, Stiles, you’re so tight." Stiles kicks into gear at that, lifting up, almost until Scott's cock falls out again and impales himself once again, eliciting a load moan from both boys.

Soon, Stiles is riding Scott with his hands on his chest and Scott is pushing back up, hitting Stiles prostate with no mercy whatsoever. Stiles grabs Scott's hands and places them on his waist. Scott takes that as permission to buck upwards repeatedly, fucking into him fervently. Stiles suddenly comes, the orgasm sending shocks throughout his body causing him to clench around Scott, sending him over the edge as well, spurting his seed deep inside of Stiles repeatedly until flaccid.

He slips out of Stiles with a slick, wet sound and lays Stiles spent body down next to him, curling around the smaller boy. Stiles just feels nothing other than pure bliss as Scott's hot come seeps out of him. Scott breaks the comfortable silence with "You broke up with Derek, right? ‘Cause if we could do this everyday... that would be great.” Stiles just replies "Yeah." and goes to sleep, right along with his newfound best-boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block on my other story, Confess, so I just thought I'd take a break with this one shot. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
